End of That February
by KimekaHikaru98
Summary: Akhir Februari itu—gerutuan, senyuman, candaan, serta permintaanmu yang mustahil. /A RanRei Fiction, dilengkapi dengan candaan garing. Mind to review, minna?/


**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**End of That February © KimekaHikaru98**

**Rated: **T (biar aman)

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort (karena _angst_ nggak nyampe)

**Warning(s):** _OOC, AU_, _typo(s)_, EYD gagal, salah genre ataupun rated, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, dan lain-lain.

**Important note: **_I didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction_

**.**

**.**

**End of That February,**

**A request for your **_**white day**_** gift.**

—_RanRei—_

**.**

—_At the end of that February, you want me to give you 'that', right?_

_That; a gift for you at the white day—_

**.**

* * *

.

_**February 28**__**th**__**, today**_**.**

Napas terhela, detak jantung terdengar.

"Hei, Reiji."

Pemuda cokelat yang disebut menoleh, senyum miring terulas di bibirnya. "Ada apa, Ran-Ran?"

Pemuda abu-abu _heterochrome_ tersebut terdiam, jendela berada dalam pandangan alih-alih pemuda cokelat yang sedang menunggu jawaban.

"Aku tak ingin memberi hadiah untukmu saat _White day_ nanti."

Sebaris kalimat tercetus dari bibirnya, tangannya tergenggam.

Jelas Reiji sakit hati.

"EEEHH KOK GITU!?" Reiji mengamuk, melempar gumpalan kertas terdekat pada Ranmaru. "PADAHAL AKU SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH LOH BUAT COKELAT VALENTINENYA—"

"—_Masa bodo amat_,"

"IH RAN-RAN JAHAT."

Pipi digembungkan, wajah terpaling dari pemuda kelabu.

Hening menerpa. Baik yang periang maupun yang _tsundere_ sama-sama enggan untuk berbicara.

Di tengah alunan musik _monoton _dari alat elektronik yang terduduk di samping mereka, Reiji mulai melirik Ranmaru.

"Entar kalau Ran-Ran nggak mau ngasih hadiah atau cokelat untukku, aku gentayangin lho—"

"Nggak percaya sama hantu, makasih."

"Ran-Ran nggak seru."

"Siapa bilang kalau aku ini seru?"

Reiji kicep, gembungan pipinya makin besar.

"Aku serius." Suara Reiji terdengar, meskipun rancu. "Aku pasti akan gentayangin Ran-Ran kalau nggak dapat hadiah _white day_. Titik."

Napas dihela oleh Ranmaru. "Kau tak bisa mengonsumsi cokelat, Reiji."

Gelak tawa terdengar dari Reiji. "Ran-Ran ini!—tak ada alasan apapun untuk tidak memberiku hadiah, tahu!"

"Meskipun kau tak bisa menerimanya?"

Kalimat tersebut berhasil memadamkan tawa Reiji, menamparnya hingga diam. Dua pasang manik itu beradu, dan manik cokelat menjadi yang kalah.

"Tak apa," mengedikkan bahu, Reiji menjawab. Punggungnya yang lelah disandarkannya, lalu wajahnya menatap Ranmaru lekat.

"Lagipula, selama hadiah itu dari Ran-Ran, tetap membuatku senang."

"Kalau kuhadiahin koleksi tehnya Camus aja gimana—"

"Garing, Ran-Ran. Garing."

"Aku nggak mau ngelawak, kok."

"Tehnya Myu-_chan_ dihitung lawakan, kok!"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau Camus menyambitmu pakai teh kalau dia dengar kalimat yang tadi."

"Memangnya teh bisa dipakai buat nyambit?"

"Bisa jadi."

Dengusan terdengar dari si cokelat, dan si kelabu memajang senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ran-Ran,"

Ranmaru menoleh, balas menatap Reiji yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku yakin, aku bisa dapat hadiah dari Ran-Ran," Reiji nyengir, lalu pose _peace_ terpampang pada kedua jarinya. "Janji."

Memutar mata, Ranmaru menatap Reiji tajam. "Jangan berjanji hal yang belum tentu bisa kau tepati, bodoh."

Reiji tertawa kecil, terpaksa.

"Habis, Ran-Ran kelihatannya khawatir sekali padaku sih, jadi—"

Reiji bisa merasakan, kehangatan Ranmaru mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya; membuat dirinya yang dingin akibat disfungsi organ terasa hangat.

_Ah_, ia rindu merasakan sehat.

"Aku memang khawatir padamu, _baka_." Ranmaru sedikit merapatkan dekapannya, membuat Reiji semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Soal _white day_ itu, Reiji… Aku egois. Aku tak ingin menyakti diriku sendiri—"

"Aku tahu kok, Ran-Ran," Reiji membalas pelukan Ranmaru lembut; matanya terpejam, berusaha menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan Ranmaru tanpa sengaja. "Aku tahu, maaf. Aku juga bersikap kekanakan. Sebetulnya tak apa sih kalau Ran-Ran nggak mau."

Pelukan tersebut terlepas; kini Reiji dapat melihat Ranmaru menggeleng.

"Soal itu… Mungkin aku bisa berjanji."

Reiji memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti.

Semburat merah muda terlukis di wajah Ranmaru, yang kini tengah memalingkan wajah.

"Aku bisa berjanji akan memberimu hadiah saat _white day_ nanti," gumam Ranmaru, nyaris tak terdengar.

Reiji tergelak, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Makasih, Ran-Ran~!"

"Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Hm?"

"Jangan protes." Ranmaru, yang kini telah menghapus keberadaan rasa malunya, menatap Reiji. "Apapun hadiah yang kuberikan padamu, jangan protes. Mengerti?"

"Termasuk tehnya Myu-_chan_?"

Krik.

"Jangan merusak momen, _baka_."

"Itu pertanyaannya serius, Ran-Ran."

Menghela napas dan berpikir, Ranmaru kembali berucap, "Oke, tehnya Camus juga."

Tersenyum kecil, Reiji menjawab, "Yah sudah deh, aku mengerti."

Hening kembali menerpa ruangan, sebelum Reiji memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"_Ne,_ Ran-Ran…" panggilnya dengan suara parau.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tidak, hari ini kau tidak menginap disini…?"

Ranmaru mendelik, namun ia kembali melakukan normalisasi pada tatapannya saat Reiji memandangnya dengan wajah memelas seperti itu.

"…Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, mengerti?"

"Perlu nggak jaga dirinya pakai pentungan, Ran-Ran?"

"Jangan melawak, _baka_."

.

* * *

.

—_Okay, I'll give you one; that what I said to you._

_But, can I give it to you, who can't receive my gift anymore?—_

_._

* * *

.

_**March 14**__**th**__**, 14 days after that day.**_

Bingkisan itu terlempar, dan mendarat tepat di sasaran.

"Itu hadiah _white day_ yang kau tagih 14 hari yang lalu."

Suara itu terlontar dari pemuda kelabu, yang kini bernaung di bawah pohon. Diliriknya lawan bicara yang terdiam di sampingnya, lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk.

"Itu cincin," Ranmaru kembali melirik hadiah yang tadi dilemparnya. "Kata Mikaze, kau pasti menyukanya."

Kemudian, ia diam. Diliriknya hadiah itu, yang tak tersentuh oleh pemuda yang menerimanya.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk memakaikannya padamu, jadi pakai saja sendiri."

Gelak tawa terdengar, membuat wajah Ranmaru merah padam.

"Jangan menertawakanku!—aku memang tak mau memakaikan cincin itu padamu, kok!"

"Maaf, maaf~" suara pemuda cokelat terdengar, bernada ceria dan minta ditabok. "Habis wajahnya Ran-Ran lucu sih, aku nggak kuat!"

"Idih, pedo."

"Mentang-mentang lebih muda."

"Muda, ganteng. Tua, jelek."

"Jadi kau sebut aku ini jelek?!"

"Bisa jadi."

Terlihat pemuda cokelat itu menggembungkan pipinya, kebiasaan kalau sudah kalah dalam adu bacot lawan Ranmaru.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, sampai Reiji menoleh pada Ranmaru; senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Ne_, Ran-Ran, terima kasih."

"Apanya?"

"Hadiahnya _lah_, wahai anak muda yang pikun!" Reiji masang wajah ngambek. Sedetik kemudian, di wajahnya sudah terpatri seulas senyum sumringah. "Ran-Ran mau ngelamar aku nih, ceritanya~?"

Tadinya yang Reiji harapkan adalah sebuah penolakan fakta dari Ranmaru.

"Ya. Sayangnya, sudah tidak bisa lagi, ya?"

Reiji menggaruk tengkuk, sekalipun tengkuknya memang sudah tak bisa merasakan gatal lagi.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Reiji tersenyum sedih, ditatapnya Ranmaru yang kini memandang langit malam. "Maaf."

Hening melanda. Sedikit banyak, Reiji dapat menemukan air mata kini tergenang di pelupuk mata sang pemuda kelabu. Ia terdiam, tak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Ran-Ran, maaf—"

"Bukan salahmu," ucap Ranmaru, air mata kini telah diseka olehnya. "Maaf, aku memberikan hadiah _white day_ seperti ini. Jangan protes."

"Nggak akan." Reiji menjawab, tawa pedih dikeluarkannya. "Meskipun yang kau beri adalah teh milik Camus, aku sama sekali nggak keberatan."

"_Please_, jangan bercanda dengan tawa seperti itu. Terdengar miris."

"Memang miris," Reiji menyetujui, kepala dianggukkan. "Tahun depan, mungkin… aku tak bisa memberikan cokelat _valentine_ lagi untuk Ran-Ran. Nggak apa, kan?"

"Aku tak pernah keberatan," sahut Ranmaru, jaket kulit kini dirapatkannya demi menghalangi udara dingin malam.

Reiji tersenyum kecil. Dilambaikannya tangan, tanda perpisahan.

"Boleh aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Ran-Ran?"

"Aku lebih suka 'sampai berjumpa lagi'; karena aku janji, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Reiji tertawa. "Jangan bunuh diri karena aku lho, Ran-Ran."

"Tak akan," Ranmaru mendelik, menatap Reiji intens.

Reiji memasang cengiran di wajahnya yang kini tampak transparan. Dilambaikannya tangan sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum.

"_I guess, see you soon, _Ran-Ran?"

"Jangan sok inggris." Ranmaru mendengus, lalu berbalik pergi.

.

"Sampai jumpa denganmu juga, Reiji."

.

* * *

.

—_At the end, I can give it to you; a ring as your gift._

_It's a white day gift, also a good-bye gift._

_._

_But, can I ask you something?_

_It's sound crazy and impossible, you don't need to do it._

_I just want to see you soon;_

"_And, can you wear that ring when we meet later?"—_

_._

_-Kurosaki Ranmaru-_

_._

* * *

.

**Pojok curcol dari author:**

Pendek? Iya.

Singkat? Hm.

Nggak jelas? Tentu.

Ada humor? Pasti.

Garing? Banget.

Angst? Nggak nyampe.

Suasana? Labil.

R.I.P. English? Jelas sekali.

28 Februari? Udah lewat bahkan.

[Dan author pundung di pojok terdekat.]

Yak, dan selesailah karya yang dibuat selama 1 jam ini. Saya buatnya setelah selesai dari jeratan tugas, astaga. Plus, itu _Precious Memories_ belum dilanjutin, _stuck_ di tengah-tengah cerita.

Awalnya saya udah rencana bikin _oneshot fiction_ buat valentine (_pairing_ TokiOto, plis), tapi gagal. Nggak tepat waktu. DUH ITU FIC ANGST MENJADI-JADI NGGAK SELESAI TERNYATA—

_Argh_, miris banget hidup saya.

Pokoknya, maaf ini _fic_ nggak jelas dan amat labil. Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, mari saya ceritakan _main plot_nya:

Jadi, Reiji itu sakit (_yah_, semacam kanker gitu). Terus, waktu akhir Februari, dokter mengatakan kalau hidupnya nggak lama lagi. Ranmaru, sebagai terduga yang mempunyai hubungan _uhukuhuk_ dengan Reiji, ngerasa dia nggak bisa ngasih balasan hadiah cokelat yang dikasih sama Reiji waktu _valentine_. Nah, waktu itu, alasan Reiji minta Ranmaru biar nggak nginap itu adalah—Reiji nggak mau Ranmaru ngeliat dia lagi meregang nyawa.

Waktu 14 Maret, ternyata Ranmaru beneran ngasih hadiah (_ya,_ cincin) ke Reiji. Itu latarnya lagi ada di pemakaman malam-malam (soalnya Ranmaru sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tentu saja). Yang ngomong sama Ranmaru itu arwahnya Reiji. Terus mereka berpisah, dan—_taraaa_! End.

Sinetron-drama-laga-banget? Memang.

Inilah akibatnya sering ikutan orang tua nonton sinetron.

[Tapi, yang paling berpengaruh dalam cerita ini adalah setumpuk _shoujo manga_ di sudut kamar author, tentu.]

Oh, oh, ada yang mau nanya kenapa judulnya harus '_End of That February_', nggak?

Alasan utamanya sih karena, saya ingin menjadikan hari 28 Januari itu sebagai _main story_nya, tapi malah nyerempet ke _white day_. Kalau saya ngebuatnya waktu mau _white day_, takutnya saya malah nggak bisa publish tepat waktu lagi… /authorpundung

[Note: _Ne_, rencananya ini akan saya bikin _spin-off_ atau sekuelnya, lho~ Tapi kalau saya ingat atau ada waktu yah, soalnya saya bakalan menghadapi monsternya ujian TwT)/]

_Yah_, sekian penjelasan dari saya~! Mohon kritik, saran, dan usulannya, ya~

.

**Regards,**

**KimekaHikaru98**


End file.
